protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fragmentos de uma Antropologia Anarquista
David Graeber Acesse o texto original em inglês Informações sobre o texto na Wikipédia O que se segue é uma série de reflexões, rascunhos de teorias em potencial, e pequenos manifestos - tudo com o intuito de oferecer um lampejo de um esquema de incorporação de teoria radical que atualmente não existe, embora seja possível existir em algum momento futuro. Já que existem excelentes razões para uma antropologia anarquista realmente deva a existir, poderíamos começar nos perguntando por que não deveria - ou, nesse mesmo sentido, por que uma sociologia anarquista não deveria existir, ou uma teoria econômica anarquista, ou uma teoria literária anarquista, ou ciência política anarquista. Por que existem tão poucos anarquistas na academia? Esta é uma questão pertinente já que enquanto filosofia política, o anarquismo está realmente explodindo neste momento. Anarquistas ou movimentos inspirados pelo anarquismo estão crescendo em todos os lugares; os princípios tradicionais do anarquismo - autonomia, associação voluntária, auto-gestão, ajuda mútua, democracia direta - estão na base organizacional do movimento anti-globalização, agindo da mesma forma em movimentos radicais em todos os lugares. Revolucionários no México, Argentina, Índia e demais lugares, têm crescentemente abandonado até mesmo a possibilidade de falar em tomar o poder e começaram a formular ideais radicais distintos sobre qual seria o significado da revolução. A maioria, admitidamente ficam tímidos em empregar a palavra “anarquista” em suas práticas. Mas como Barbara Epstein recentemente colocou, o anarquismo de longe tomou o lugar do marxismo nos movimentos sociais dos anos 60 e todos aqueles que não se consideravam anarquistas perceberam que teriam que posicionar com relação ao anarquismo e foram atraídos por suas idéias. Até então este fenômeno não sofreu nenhuma reflexão dentro da acadêmia. A maioria dos acadêmicos parecem ter apenas uma idéia vaga do que o anarquismo defende; ou o omite com os estereótipos mais ignorantes (“Organização anarquista! Mas isso não é uma contradição?”). Nos Estados Unidos existem várias centenas de acadêmicos marxistas das mais variadas linhas, mas dificilmente encontramos algumas dúzias de especialistas que se considerem anarquistas. So are academics just behind the curve here? É possível. Talvez em alguns anos a academia será amplamente ocupada por anarquistas. Mas não estou prendendo meu fôlego. Parece que o marxismo têm uma afinidade com a academia que o anarquismo nunca terá. E foi, no final de contas o único grande movimento social que foi inventado por um Ph.D., mesmo que, depois de tudo, tenha se tornado um movimento que pretendia se vincular à classe trabalhadora. A maioria dos relatos da história do anarquismo presumem que sua origem foi basicamente similar, o anarquismo é apresentado como fruto das cabeças de certos pensadores do século XIX – Proudhon, Bakunin, Kropotkin, etc.- e depois inspiraria as organizações da classe trabalhadora, passaria a envolver-se em lutas políticas, dividida em seitas... O anarquismo, nos relatos padrão, normalmente aparece como o primo pobre do Marxismo, teoricamente malformado, mas com paixão e sinceridade, compensando com alguns cérebros. Porém, na melhor das hipóteses, a analogia é algo forçada. Os "pais-fundadores" não se pensavam enquanto inventores de algo novo. Os princípios básicos do anarquismo - auto-organização, associação voluntária, ajuda mútua - faziam referência a formas de comportamento humanos que se pensava existir desde o início da humanidade. O mesmo vale para a rejeição ao estado e a todas as formas de violência estrutural, desigualdade, ou dominação (anarquismo significa literalmente "sem governantes"), inclusive para a premissa de que todas essas formas estão de alguma forma relacionadas e reforçam umas as outras. Nada disso foi apresentado como uma doutrina brilhantemente nova. E de fato não o era: podemos encontrar registros de pessoas apresentado argumentos similares por toda a história - ainda que haja razão para acreditar que, na maioria dos tempos e lugares, tais opiniões fossem as menos prováveis de terem sido colocadas no papel. Estamos falando, entao, menos de um corpo teórico do que de uma atitude, ou talvez, alguem diria, de uma fé: a rejeição de certos tipos de relações sociais, a confiança de que outras relações sociais seriam muito melhores para construir uma sociedade e a crença de que tal sociedade poderia, de fato, existir. Mesmo se compararmos as escolas históricas do marxismo, e do anarquismo, podemos perceber que lidamos com projetos completamente diferentes. Escolas marxistas possuem autores. Assim como o Marxismo veio da cabeça de Marx, temos os Leninistas, Maoístas, Trotskistas, Gramscianos, Althusserianos... (Note que a lista começa com chefes de estado e desloca-se, sem nenhuma costura, até professores franceses). Pierre Bourdieu notou, certa vez, que, se o campo acadêmico é um jogo no qual estudiosos lutam para dominar, então você sabe que ganhou quando outros estudiosos começam a pensar sobre como fazer de seu nome um adjetivo. E é, presumivelmente, para preservar a possibilidade de ganhar o jogo que os intelectuais insistem, ao discutir entre eles, em continuar empregando o tipo de teorias da história sobre os Grande Homens, as quais rejeitariam em qualquer outro contexto: as idéias de Foucault, assim como as de Trotsky, nunca são tratadas como o produto de um certo meio intelectual - como algo que emergiu de conversas infindáveis e argumentos envolvendo centenas de pessoas - mas sempre como se tivessem emergido da genialidade de um homem singular (ou, ocasionalmente, mulher). E também não é que a política marxista se organizou como uma disciplina acadêmica ou que tenha se tornado um modelo para a maneira como os intelectuais radicais - ou, cada vez mais, todos os intelectuais - se tratam; ao invés disso, ambas se desenvolveram um depois do outro. Desde a perspectva da academa, isso levou a muitos resultados salutares - o sentimento de que deveria haver algum centro moral, de que as preocupações acadêmicas deveriam ser relevantes para a vida das pessoas - porém, também levou a muitos resultados desastrosos: tornar muito do debate acadêmico em uma paródia da política sectária, com cada um tentando reduzir o discurso do outro a caricaturas ridículas de forma a declará-las não somente erradas, mas também maléficas e perigosas - mesmo se o debate normalmente se desenrola em uma linguagem tão arcaica que quem não pudesse bancar sete anos de gradução não poderia ter como saber que o debate estava acontecendo. Agora considere as diferentes escolas do anarquismo. Há Anarco-sindicalistas, Anarco-comunistas, Insurrecionistas, Cooperativistas, Individualistas, Plataformistas... Nenhuma delas foi nomeada por algum Grande Pensador; ao invés, elas são nomeadas, invariavelmente, por causa de uma prática ou, mais frequentemente, devido a um princípio organizacional. (De forma significante, as tendências marxistas que não possuem o nome de indivíduos - tal como o Autonomism ou o Comunismo de Conselhos - são as mais próximas do anarquismo). Anarquistas gostam de se distinguir dos outros pelo que fazem, e pela forma como se organizam para fazê-lo. E, de fato, os anarquistas gastaram a maior parte do seu tempo pensando e discutindo sobre isso. Anarquistas nunca tiveram muito interesse nas amplas questões filosóficas e estratégicas que preocuparam historicamente os Marxistas - questões como: São os camponeses uma classe potencialmente revolucioária? (Anarquistas pensame que isso é algo que os camponeses devem decidir.) Qual a natureza da forma-mercadoria? Em vez disso, eles tendem a discutir entre eles sobre qual a forma verdadeiramente democrática de tocar uma reunião, em que ponto uma organização deixa de possibilitar o empoderamento e começa a esmagar a liberdade individual. Ou, por outro lado, sobre a ética de opor-se ao poder: O que é ação direta? É necessário (ou correto) condenar publicamente alguém que assassinou um chefe-de-estado? Pode o homicídio - especialmente se é para evitar algo terrível, como uma guerra - ser um ato moral? Quando é possível quebrar uma janela? Para resumir, então: 1. O marxismo tendeu a ser um discurso analítico e teórico sobre estratégia revolucionária. 2. Anaquismo tendeu a ser um discurso ético sobre prática revolucionária. Obviamente, tudo o que eu disse foi um pouco caricatural (houve grupos anarquistas loucamente sectários, e muitos marxistas libertários orientados para a prática, incluindo, discutivelmente, eu mesmo). Porém, mesmo dito dessa forma, isso sugere uma boa dose de complementaridade potencial entre as duas. E, de fato, houve: mesmo Mikhail Bakunin, com suas batalhas infindáveis com Marx sobre questões práticas, traduziu pessoalmente O capital, de Marx, para o russo. Mas também ajuda a entender porque existem tão poucos anarquistas na academia. Não é que o anarquismo não tenha tendência para ser usado nas grandes teorias. É que ele está preocupado, primariamente, com formas práticas; ele insisti que, antes de mais nada, nossos meios devem estar de acordo com nossos fins; não se pode criar a liberdade através de meios autoritáros; na verdade, a pessoa precisa incorporar ao máximo que puder, nas relações com inimigos e aliados, a sociedade que quer criar. Isso não casa muito bem com atuar dentro da universidade, talvez a única instituição ocidental - com exceção da Igreja Católica e da monarquia Britânica - que tenha sobrevivido a Idade Média com a mesma forma, realizando duelos intelectuais em conferências em hotéis caríssimos, e tentando fingir que isso, de alguma forma, dá continuidade à revolução. Ao menos, imaginaríamos que ser um professor abertamente anarquista significaria desafiar a forma como as universidades são dirigidas - e tampouco me refiro à demandar um departamento de estudos anarquistas - e isso, é claro, trará problemas muito maiores que qualquer coisa que se possa escrever. Isso não significa que teorias anarquistas sejam impossíveis Isso não significa que anarquistas tenham que ser contra a teoria. Afinal de contas, anarquismo é, em si, uma idéia, mesmo que seja uma idéia bem antiga. E é também um projeto, o qual se dirige para a criação das instituições de uma nova sociedade "dentro da casca da sociedade velha"; para expôr, subverter e minar as estruturas de dominação, mas sempre, enquanto o faz, procedendo de modo democrático, uma maneira que demonstra como tais estruturas são desnecessárias. Qualquer projeto desse tipo, claramente, precisa de ferramentas de compreensão e análise intelectual. Talvez não precise de Grandes Teorias, no sentido hoje familiar do termo. Certamente, não precisará de apenas um, Grande Teoria Anarquista. Isso seria complementamente distante de seu espírito. Muito melhor, eu penso, seria algo com o espírito dos processos anarquistas de tomada de decisao, empregados em tudo, desde pequenos grupos de afinidade até conselhos gigantes de milhares de pessoas. Muitos grupos anarquistas operam através de um processo de consenso, o qual tem sido desenvolvido, de várias formas, para ser o extremo oposto dos processos arbitrários, divisores e sectários tão populares entre outros grupos radicais. Aplicado à teoria, isso implicaria em aceitar a necessidade de uma diversidade de grandes perspectivas teóricas, unidas somente por alguns compromissos e entendimentos mútuos. No consenso, todo mundo concorda, desde o início, com alguns princípios amplos de unidade e sentido de existência do grupo; mas, além disso, aceita-se "as a matter of course" que ninguém vai converter completamente uma pessoa ao seu ponto de vista, e que provavelmente seja melhor nem tentar; e que, portanto, a discussão deva focar em questões concretas relativas à ação e à elaboração de um plano com o qual todos consigam conviver e no qual ninguém sinta que seus princípios tenham sido fundamentalmente violados. Podemos ver um paralelo aqui: diversas perspectivas, conectadas por um desejo compartilhado de compreender a condição humana, e movê-la na direção de uma liberdade maior. Ao invés de estarem baseadas na necessidade de provar que suposições fundamentais dos outros estão erradas, busca encontrar projetos particulares nos quais umas reforçem as outras. Somente porque as teorias são incomensuráveis em alguns aspectos não significa que não possam coexistir ou inclusive se reforçarem mutuamente, da mesma forma que o fato dos indivíduos terem visões de mundo únicas e incomensuráveis não significa que não possam se tornar amigos, ou amantes, ou trabalhar em projetos comuns. ---- Premissas de uma ciência não existente página 65 Permitam-me delinear algumas áreas teóricas que uma antropologia anarquista possa vir a desejar explorar: 1. Uma Teoria do Estado Estamos têm um caráter dual peculiar. Eles são, ao mesmo tempo, formas institucionalizadas de !!RAIDING (ou extorsão) e projetos utópicos. O primeiro certamente reflete a forma como os estados são experimentados de fato por quaisquer comunidades que retenham um certo grau de autonomia. O segundo, entretanto, é como eles tendem a aparecer nos registros escritos. Em um sentido, estados são "totalidades imaginárias" por excelência, e muito da confusão trazida pelas teorias do estado reside historicamente em uma inaptidão ou relutância em reconhecer este fato. Em grande medida, os estados foram idéias formas de imaginar ordens sociais como algo que se pudesse controlar, modelos de controle. É por isso que os primeiros trabalhos conhecidos de teoria social, sejam da Pérsia, China ou Grécia Antiga foram sempre enqudrados como teorias da constituição do estado. Isto tem causado dois efeitos desastrosos. Um deles é o de dar ao "utopianismo" uma má reputação, pois a palavra "utopia" traz à mente, em primeiro lugar, a imagem de uma cidade ideal, geralmente, com uma geometria perfeita - a imagem parece TO HARKEN BACK originalmente ao campo militar: um espaçço geométrico que é a emanação completa de um desejo individual único, a fantasia de controle total. Tudo isso teve consequencias políticas perversas, para não dizermos tudo. Segundo, o fato de que nós tendemos a pressupor que os estados, a ordem social e até mesmo as sociedades correspondem amplamente. Em outras palavras, nós temos uma tendência de levar a sério as mais grandiosas e até paranóicas alegações dos comandantes do mundo, pressupondo que, pelo menos ligeiramente, qualquer que seja o projeto cosmológico que eles defendam, corresponde de fato com algo que possui fundamento na realidade. Ainda que seja provavel que em muitos destes casos, estas afirmações sejam apenas ordinariamente aplicadas plenamente no raio de poucas jardas do monarca em qualquer direção, e a maioria dos sujeitos estejam muito mais propensos a verem as elites dominantes - no dia-a-dia - como algo na mesma linha dos !!PREDATORY RAIDERS. Uma adequada teoria do Estado teria, portanto, de começar pela distinção, em cada caso, entre o ideal de comando (o qual pode ser quase tudo, uma necessidade de reforçar a disciplina de estilo militar, a habilidade de fornecer uma representação perfeitamente teatral da vida, o que irá inspirar aos outros, a necessidade de prover bens com bondade humana infinita para !!FEND OFF o apocalipse...), e a mecânica da regra, sem pressupor que há necessariamente muita correspondência entre elas. (Há de existir, mas ela deve ser empiricamente estabelecida). Por exemplo: muito da mitologia "do ocidente" remete à descrição de Herotodo das guerras de época entre o Império Persa, baseado em um ideal de obediência e poder absoluto, e as cidades gregas de Atenas e Esparta, baseado nos ideais de autonomia cívica, liberdade e equidade. Não quer dizer que estes ideais - especialmente suas vívidas representações em poetas como Ésquilo e historiadores como Heródoto - não sejam importantes. Não seria possível compreender a história ocidental sem eles. Mas sua grande importancia cegou profundamente os historiadores para o que esta se tornando progressivamente uma realidade clara: a despeito de seus ideais o !!EMPIRE ARCHMAEID foi bastante brando no que diz respeito ao controle da vida de seus súditos, particularmente em comparação com o grau de controle exercido pelos atenienses sobre seus escravos, ou Espartanos sobre a grande maioria da população laconiana, que era !!ZELOTS. Alheia aos ideais, a realidade para a maioria das pessoas era percebida de forma contrária (revisar frase). Uma das descobertas surpreendentes da antropologia evolucionista foi a de que é perfeitamente possível ter reis, nobres e todo o suporte exterior da monarquia sem ter um Estado no sentido mecânico. Deve-se pensar que este fato pode ser de algum interesse para todos os filósofos políticos que gastam tanta tinta argumentando acerca das teorias da "soberania" - uma vez que elas sugerem que o soberano não era a cabeça do estado e que seu termo técnico favorito, na verdade, foi construído a partir de um ideal quase impossível, no qual o poder real gerencia a tradução de suas pretensões cosmológicas para um controle burocrático genuino para uma cada população territorial. (Algo nestes moldes começou a acontecer na Europa Ocidental nos séculos XVI e XVII, mas assim que ocorreu, o poder pessoal do soberano foi logo substituído por uma pessoa fictícia chamada "o povo" , permitindo a dominação completa da burocracia. Pelo que sei, os filósofos políticos continuam a não ter nada para dizer sobre o assunto. Eu suspeito que isto se dá, em grande parte, devido a uma escolha extremamente pobre de termos. Os !!Antropologos da evolucao fazem referencia à reinos que não possuem burocracias coercitivas desenvolvidas como !!CHIEFDOMS, um termo que evoca mais as imagens de Geronimo ou do Bufalo Sentado que Solomon, Luis the PIOUS ou o !!Imperador Amarelo. E é claro que o quadro de referências evolucionista garante que estas estruturas sejam vistas como algo que imediatamente precede a emergência do estado, não como uma forma alternativa, ou até mesmo algo que estado pode vir a ser. Esclarecer tudo isto seria um projeto histórico maior. 2. Uma teoria das entidades políticas que não são estados Eis um dos projetos: reanalisar o estado como uma relação entre um imaginário utópico, e uma realidade confusa que envolve estratégias de !!vôo e evasão, elites predatórias e mecânicas de regulação e controle. Tudo isto destaca a necessidade de outro projeto: um projeto que questionará "se muitas entidades políticas que nós estamos acostumados a definir como estados, pelo menos no sentido weberiano, não o são, então o que elas são?" E o que isto implica em termos de possibilidades políticas? Em um certo sentido, é incrível que tal literatura teórica ainda não exista. É, ainda, um outro sinal, penso eu, de quão difícil é para nós pernsarmos para além do quadro de referências estatista. Um excelente exemplo: uma das demandas mais consistentes dos ativismos anti-globalização tem sido a eliminação das restrições nas fronteiras. Se vamos globalizar, nós afirmamos, vamos levar isto a sério. Vamos eliminar as fronteiras nacionais. Deixem as pessoas irem e virem como desejarem e viverem onde quiserem. A demanda é formulada em termos de uma noção de cidadania global. Mas isto inspira objeções imediatas: não seria a demanda por "cidadania global" uma demanda por um tipo de estado global? Nós realmente desejamos isto? Logo, a questão torna-se a de teorizarmos uma cidadania fora do estado. Isto é geralmente tratado como um dilema profundo, talvez insolúvel (!!INSURMONTABLE), mas se considerarmos o assunto históricamente, é dificil de entender porque o deveria ser. Noções modernas ocidentais de cidadania e liberdade política geralmente parecem derivar de duas tradições, uma originária da antiga Atenas, e a outra primeiramente proveniente da Inglaterra medieval (onde há uma tendencia de se traçada desde a asserção do privilégio aristocrático contra a Coroa na Carta Magna, Petição de Direito!!, etc. e, então, a extensão gradual destes mesmos direitos para o restante da população. Na verdade, não há consenso entre os historiadores se a Atenas clássica ou a Inglaterra Medieval foram estados - e, sobretudo, precisamente em razão dos direitos dos cidadãos na primeira e dos privilegios aristocraticos na segunda estavam bem estabelecidos. É difícil pensar em Atenas como um estado, com monopolio da força pelo aparelho do estado, se se considera que o mínimo aparato governamental que existia consistia inteiramente de escravos, cuja posse coletiva era dos cidadãos. A força policial de Atenas consistia em SCYTHIAN!! arqueiros importados do lugar onde agora é a Rússia ou a Ucrânia. E algo de sua status legal pode ser apreendido do fato de que, pela lei ateniense, a testemunha de um escravo não era adminissível como evidência no tribunal, a menos que fosse obtida através de tortura. Então, como chamamos tais entidades? "CHIEFDOMS!!"? Pode-se descrever King John como um "chefe" no sentido técnico, evolucionário do termo, mas aplicar o termo à Péricles parece absurdo. Tampouco podemos continuar a chamar Atenas de "cidade-estado" se ela não foi de forma alguma um estado. Parece que nós simplesmente não temos as ferramentas intelectuais para falar sobre estas coisas. O mesmo se aplica para a tipologia dos tipos de estado, ou entidades que se assemelham a estados em temos recentes: um historiador chamado Spruynt sugeriu que nos séculos XVI e XVII o estado-nação dificilmente foi o único colocado em jogo. Existiam outras possibilidades - cidades-estado italianas, que eram de fato estados, os centros mercantis confederados da Liga Hanseatica!! as quais envolviam uma concepção completamente distinta de soberania) as quais não vingaram - pelo menos, não imediatamente - mas eram não menos intrinsecamente viáveis. Eu tenho sugerido que uma das razões pelas quais o estado-nacao territorial acabou vencendo foi porque, neste estágio inicial de globalização, as elites ocidentais tentaram modelar a si proprias com base na China, o único estado existente no período que, de fato, parecia se conformar com o seu ideal de uma população uniforme, que, nos termos de Confúcio, eram a fonte da soberania, criadores da literatura vernacular, sujeitos a um código uniforme de leis, administrado por burocratas escolhidos por mérito, treinados na literatura vernacular... Com a crise atual do estado-naçao e o rápido crescimento de instituições nacionais que não são exatamente estados, mas em muitos sentidos igualmente repulsivo, justapostos contra as tentativas de criação de instituições internacionais que fazem as muitas das mesmas coisas que os estados, mas seriam consideravelmente menos repulsivas, a falta de tal corpo de teoria está se tornando uma verdadeira crise. 3. Ainda outra teoria do capitalismo Ainda mais que Grande Teoria, o que o anarquismo precisa é o que pode ser chamado de Pequena Teoria: uma forma de agarrar as questões reais e imediatas que emergem de um projeto transformador. O mainstream das CiIencias Sociais não ajuda muito, porque normalmente, no mainstream das ciências sociais, esse tipo de coisa é geralmente classificada como "assuntos políticos", e nenhum anarquista que seja digno teria qualquer coisa a ver com isso. contra a política policy (um manifesto minúsculo) A noção de "política" pressupõe um estado ou aparato governamental que impõe sua vontade sobre os outros. "Política" é a negação da política; política (policy) é, por definição, algo concebido por algum tipo de elite, a qual presume saber melhor do que os outros como os assuntos deles devem ser conduzidos. Ao participar em debates políticos (policy debates), o melhor a fazer é reduzir os danos, visto que a própria premissa é inimiga à idéia de que as pessoas devem administrar os seus próprios assuntos. Então, nesse caso, a questão se torna: Que tipo de teoria social teria um verdadeiro interesse para os que estão tentando ajudar a produzir um mundo em que as pessoas sejam livres para governar suas próprias questões? Este panfleto é essencialmente sobre isso. Pra começar, eu diria que tal teoria teria que iniciar com algumas suposições básicas. Não muitas. Provavelmente duas. Primeiro, teria que partir da suposição que, tal como diz aquela cantiga Brasileira, "um outro mundo é possível". Pressupor que instituições como estado, capitalismo, racismo e dominação masculina não são inevitáveis; que seria possível haver um mundo onde essas coisas não existissem e que, como resultado, estaríamos todos melhores com isso. Comprometer-se a um princípio desses é quase um ato de fé, pois como podemos ter certeza dessas coisas? Talvez seja possível que um mundo desses não seja possível. Mas também poderíamos argumentar que essa mesma indisponibilidade de um conhecimento absoluto é o que faz do comprometimento ao otimismo um ato moral: visto que não podemos saber se um mundo radicalmente melhor é algo impossível, não estamos traindo a todo mundo ao insistir em continuar justificando, e reproduzindo, a bagunça que temos hoje? E, de qualque jeito, mesmo se estivermos errados, talvez cheguemos muito mais perto. Contra o anti-utopianismo (outro manifesto minúsculo): [ Categoria:Escritos de David Graeber